Estocástica de a dos
by emma.dan
Summary: "...el subsiguiente estado del sistema está determinado tanto por las acciones predecibles del proceso como por elementos aleatorios." Serie de viñetas de Helga, Arnold, y las posibilidades que juntos crean, crearon y crearán.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo bueno de escribir en arranques, es que las historias caminan solas.**

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera), yo solamente me dedico a jugar con ellos para contar mis desvaríos.**

**.*  
*.**

* * *

Helga se quedó mirando al techo. Era uno de esos días en que no sentía ganas, ni siquiera el libro frente a ella le provocaba. Pensaba en que, de poder disolverse ahí mismo sobre la silla, se daría por satisfecha, pero por desgracia las cosas nunca son así de sencillas. Cerró los ojos, aún desparramada sobre el asiento de la biblioteca y se le escapó un suspiro que en el silencio del lugar casi vacío, le hizo fruncir el ceño. Odiaba ponerse melancólica, Helga G. Pataki no se ponía melancólica: se enfurecía, era cínica y sarcástica, pero no soltaba suspiros así como así.

Claro, a quién engañaba. Estaba condenada desde el mismo momento en que había comenzado con los monólogos en voz alta proclamados desde cualquier rincón. Era la biblioteca, eso era. Iba cada viernes tras las clases porque usualmente, nadie se pasaba por ahí gracias a la perspectiva del fin de semana y aquellos que lo hacían, regularmente se limitaban al uso de las computadoras o a las mesas del centro.

A la rubia le gustaba la biblioteca porque era uno de esos pocos lugares donde le era posible estar en paz con el mundo; y si la mesa que consideraba como suya estaba en uno de los rincones más apartados de la biblioteca, bueno, eso no tenía nada que ver. Le gustaban los estantes atiborrados de literatura que le rodeaban cual muralla, las mesas solitarias cercanas a la suya y la luz tenue que entraba por el tragaluz justo encima suyo (o casi). Lo único que hubiera reclamado de poder hacerlo, era el frío que se colaba hasta el recinto en aquellos días faltos de sol.

Era algo molesto, le atacaba los dedos que sostenían las páginas de los libros que intentaba leer en balde cuando llovía. Trepaba hasta sus mejillas y súbitamente se sentía como un carámbano de hielo que no goteaba; es que Helga se lo guardaba todo y no soportaba el frío porque se unía al que ya llevaba consigo, aquel que le nacía de lo más hondo y nunca se apaciguaba del todo.

Hoy era uno de esos días. La luz, gris, entraba por el techo, mientras la lluvia se dejaba sonar, amortiguada por el edificio. Maldijo internamente a los tacaños que habían desechado la calefacción de la segunda planta en pos de "ahorrar energía"; no los culpaba del todo, el piso estaba casi siempre deshabitado, pero qué rayos, ella era una persona que se congelaba cada temporada de lluvia y ni hablar en otoño e invierno. No era su culpa, además, que la mayoría de los visitantes se concentraran en otras áreas, muchas de ellas concernientes a materias escolares, las cuales se hallaban en la planta baja. Se desató la descuidada coleta que se había hecho ese día en un intento de que su cabello le protegiera de la temperatura un poco más. Lo tenía aún más largo que cuando niña y si no lo cortaba era por nostalgia y porque no concebía un mundo en el cual el frío de uno de sus lugares preferidos y su cabello corto fueran capaces de coexistir.

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez fastidiada, mientras se frotaba las manos en vano tratando de infundirles calor. Miró su mochila con tristeza; adentro se encontraba su cuaderno porque siempre le quedaba la opción de escribir cuando quisiera tomarse un descanso de la lectura, pero con las manos tan heladas ni siquiera podía escribir; aunque tampoco era como si tuviera ganas. El frío le arrebataba todo y le dejaba anonadada con una mezcla de apatía y melancolía aplastante.

No quería ir a casa aún; la perspectiva de una cena congelada (con sus ánimos no cocinaría, seguramente) y de Bob gritándole al televisor mientras su madre dormía en la cocina, no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo. De modo que, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y a su cabeza entre éstos, cerró los ojos.

Pronto, entre el sonido de las gotas golpeando el techo y el frío que le llenaba, Helga comenzó a caer en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

Cuando a la rubia le tocaron el hombro, casi se cae de la silla. Después de lanzar tremendo grito, claro. Había estando soñando no-sé-qué sobre Arnold descubriéndola a medio monólogo y, por primera vez, captando las palabras. No era como si fuera a suceder porque ahora ya no tejía discursos en callejones, a lo mucho gesticulaba por las calles en voz baja, pero la paranoia de su sueño era intercambiable a la realidad.

- ¡AHHH! - con el impulso del movimiento brusco que le provocó el susto, ella y su asiento estaban a punto de irse hacia atrás, cuando la misma persona que habia causado todo el alboroto, detuvo su caída.

- ¿Tan interesante es el libro que te tomas una siesta?

Frente a ella y con una sonrisa de los mil demonios, estaba Arnold. Helga quería tallarse los ojos para comprobar que no seguía durmiendo y el rubio frente a ella no era parte de sus usualmente vívidos sueños, pero la expresion divertida del cabeza de balón no le daba más que para gruñirle y fruncir el ceño.

- Melenudo idiota, ¡¿qué te crees para andar asustando a las personas así como así?! - Arnold ni se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado ya a las maneras de Helga.

- Sólo quería saber si estabas dormida, hace mucho frío aquí, podrías resfriarte - se encogió de hombros y dejó la mochila en la silla frente a la suya para acto seguido, ponerse de pie y comenzar a buscar entre los estantes.

Helga le miraba mientras iba de aquí para allá, era usual que Arnoldo se preocupara por cualquier detalle y cualquier persona, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su preocupación por ella y su posible resfriado le causaran gracia y una especie de enternecimiento que le nacía a causa de su naturaleza amable.

Joder con la amabilidad.

- Tengo puesto un suéter, genio, no voy a resfriarme. - Arnold volteó a mirarla brevemente, escéptico y Helga, alzando una ceja, continuó - Además, ¿qué hace un cabeza de balón como tú en una tierra como ésta?

- Es por mi clase de sociales. Tenemos un proyecto sobre discursos políticos en la literatura del siglo XX.

Helga abrió los ojos en sorpresa y para disimularlo, resopló. Aquello significaba que Arnold le invadiría el territorio por varios días. Aunque no negaba que le invadía una especie de anticipación, no estaba segura de poder con tanto. Pero estaba bien, eran Arnold y su rincón; de alguna manera el universo había conspirado para juntar a ambos y ella no iba a quejarse.

Arnold seguía dándole la espalda mientras sacaba libros del estante para hojearlos y después devolver algunos a su lugar. Habían caído en un silencio que no resultaba incómodo y Helga se volvió a apoyar en la mesa mirando discretamente de cuando en cuando al rubio, ¿quién diría que tormentor y víctima iban a poder convivir civilizadamente algún día? Ella culpaba a Phoebe y Gerald; desde que esos dos habían comenzado a salir al inicio de la preparatoria, Arnold y Helga se habían visto obligados a tolerarse y con el tiempo, habían formado una especie de amistad en la que, sin embargo, no faltaban los momentos bélicos. Pero Helga había aprendido a actuar con más naturalidad alrededor de Arnold, y él, por su parte, a empatarle el juego a la rubia. Así, habían logrado un balance, precario, pero balance al fin y al cabo.

Eso no era todo; ellos, como cualquiera, habían cambiado con el paso de los años. A Helga se le hacía ahora más difícil leer al cabeza de balón y cada vez lo entendía menos. Seguía siendo la misma persona, pero ya no se frustraba con los apodos ni las amenazas. En algún momento, al mismo tiempo que crecía en estatura, lo hizo en perspicacia y eso la ponía de los nervios la mitad del tiempo. Helga también, había bajado su guardia y si bien aún tomaba distancia de las personas, no se comparaba con el enorme tramo que ponía entre ella y los demás de chica.

Helga se había abstraído pensando en todo eso, cuando la voz de Arnold le devolvió a la realidad, rompiendo el silencio de súbito.

- Me imagino que habrás traído un paraguas. - Seguía sin mirarla y no parecía que estuviera poniendo mucha atención al libro entre sus manos.

Helga enarcó una ceja.

- No creí que llovería.

Por eso odiaba los días de verano. Tan soleados y calurosos, mintiendo con su promesa de clima agradable que se transformaba en lluvia helada por las tardes. Helga había decidido confiar en el pronóstico del clima y sólo guardar un suéter en la mochila por si acaso. _'Maldición'_, más de mil maldiciones le había lanzado entre dientes al bonachón del noticiero cuando las primeras gotas resonaron en el tragaluz de la biblioteca.

- Oh... - Helga estaba a punto de lanzar un comentario sobre como un poco de agua no era nada para ella, cuando Arnold siguió hablando con un tono que no supo reconocer - Entonces está bien si te acompaño a casa.

Helga se había quedado muda porque ahora el rubio se había volteado a mirarla con una sonrisa y _(¿eso eran nervios?)_ se tocaba el cuello con la mano que no sostenía los libros en un gesto muy típico de él. Aún con cara de incredulidad, y un poco de sospecha a decir verdad, Helga le contestó en automático. Es decir, con la fachada de toda la vida que le servía en los momentos de apuro.

- No esperaba menos, Cabeza de balón. Serías un desalmado si me dejas bajo la lluvia y eso no va con tu caballerosidad entrometida- le sonrió maliciosamente y para su sorpresa, Arnold le devolvió una expresión similar antes de sentarse frente a ella y comenzar a leer.

- Lo que tú digas, Helga.

* * *

Para cuando salieron del edificio, la lluvia se había transformado en apenas llovizna, pero ninguno dijo nada cuando Arnold abrió el paraguas para ofrecerle a Helga refugio de las livianas gotas.

- Te va bien, Helga.

- ¿El qué?

- Tu cabello suelto.

Un silencio agradable se instaló de nuevo entre ambos. De pronto, Helga ya no sentía frío.

* * *

***.**  
**.***

**Viñetas, maravillosas viñetas que prescinden de la continuidad. Espero la hayan disfrutado; nos leemos en otro arranque ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

Dormir no estaba resultando. Principalmente porque a eso no se le podía llamar dormir. El dolor de cabeza era cosa aparte. Dio una vuelta en la cama y otra imagen, demasiado vívida, se le apareció.

Abrió los ojos. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en casa... sí, ojalá se hubiera resfriado, le hubiera dado apendicitis, el bus se le hubiera pasado, su tobillo hubiera sufrido una torcedura. Cualquier cosa. Pero no, el día había comenzado dolorosamente normal y rutinario. Era uno de tantos días y Helga no se había sentido especialmente distinta.

Hasta que tuvo a bien escuchar de casualidad a los inmaduros que tenía por compañeros durante el descanso. Y es que cómo no enterarse cuando los rumores siempre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y en un esfuerzo por cuchichear las nuevas, sólo lograban volverlas más evidentes. Rhonda, particularmente, cuánto le había fastidiado con su mirada sabelotodo esa mañana y sus risitas insinuantes. Helga apretó los dientes e hizo caso omiso a los comentarios que se dejaban escuchar hasta su mesa y la de Phoebe, desde hace un tiempo le había quedado claro que Rhonda _sospechaba_ y más le valía andarse con cuidado a su alrededor si no quería darle una señal, hasta el más mínimo detalle, que le confirmara el recelo. No quería estar bajo la lupa maliciosa de los murmullos como no fuera bajo el formato de _"¿te enteraste de la paliza que le dio Pataki a fulano?"_ o algo así. De todos modos ese tipo de chismes siempre eran exagerados; apenas levantaba el puño y el pobre diablo que se había cruzado en su camino salía corriendo. No importaba, así quedaba claro que con la temible uniceja nadie se metía.

Phoebe no llegaba, estaba en algún lugar donde ella no le necesitaba y a Helga no le quedaba más que crispar los puños en un abrir y cerrar errático que al final terminó convenciéndole de que necesitaba ir al sanitario antes de que se levantara a callar a Rhonda a base de puras amenazas y miradas de muerte. De paso a cualquier otro que insistiera en el tema.

Era culpa del cabeza de cepillo, seguramente. Siempre orgulloso de su amigo, solía irse de bocafloja más de una vez. Había sucedido antes y el humor de Helga era tan pésimo como cada vez. Se pasó el resto de las clases tomando notas con una meticulosidad furiosa e ignoró las miradas preocupadas de aquellos a su alrededor. Por suerte biología no era una clase que compartiera con la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros de la primaria.

Decidió salir pitando una vez que terminara la escuela y eso hizo exactamente. No fue difícil evitar a Phoebe considerando que hoy tocaba reunión del club de astronomía al cual se había anotado, ya lidiaría después con la llamada que seguramente recibiría por la noche. Puso pies en polvorosa sin ningún encuentro desafortunado y llegó a casa sin contratiempos, en donde tampoco le esperaba nadie. Olvidaba que era día 'social' en el trabajo de Bob y ninguno de sus padres llegarían hasta tarde. Tenía que admitirlo, la vida era generosa de vez en cuando. Esta vez que se sentía tan Helga sin los ánimos Pataki, más que otras.

Había intentado hacer de todo: prepararse un sándwich de pastrami de dimensiones demenciales, ver televisión, comenzar el libro prometedor con que se había tropezado, desarrollar la habilidad de dibujar, escribir en uno de sus tantos cuadernos y finalmente dormir.

El sándwich reposaba medio comer en un plato sobre su buró. No se sentía especialmente hambrienta; la imagen de Arnold abriendo las puertas de un restaurante para la buena de Rachel le bastaba para arruinarle hasta el pastrami. _"Siempre tan caballeroso, ¿verdad, Arnoldo?"_ no era precisamente la respuesta que la muchacha daría ante el gesto y en vez de ello, probablemente sonreiría y se le colorearían las mejillas o algo cursi como eso. Qué simple, qué romántico.

Cuando encendió el televisor, éste le devolvió imágenes que no podían competir con su imaginación. No había nada interesante y no era hora de transmisión de las luchas. Quizás alguna película. Pero ¿y si habían ido al cine? Ahora estarían en la oscuridad, sin ver una película de terror, claro, porque Arnold había aprendido su lección con Lila muchos años atrás. Algo como comedia para poder, entre risas, robarse miradas. Apagó el aparato y se trasladó a su habitación llevándose el pastrami consigo. Cine, qué poco original.

Abrió el libro y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que quizás no era tan prometedor. Cerró el libro bruscamente y lo guardó en un cajón. Nada tan ocurrente como la protagonista llamándose Rachel, pero sí teniendo el mismo apellido, Clarkson. Clarkson y Shortman. Todos decían que hacían buena pareja, los dos amables, los dos personas agradables. Amores de persona enamorados. Qué simpático, qué natural.

Se le estaba acabando un no sé qué que le dejaba la respiración entrecortada y los ojos ardiendo. Pero no, no iba a perder otra vez. Abrió el bloc de dibujo que había comprado hacía dos semanas y el cual se le había olvidado hasta ahora. Círculos: eran buenos ejercicios de práctica; óvalos, no tanto. Se preguntó que clase de talento tenía Rachel, además de enamorar ingenuos amables como Arnold. Seguramente hacía manualidades, tenía toda la pinta de tejer y pintar mantelitos; quizás algunos irían a parar a la sala de sus novios. Qué anticuado, Arnold.

Abandonó el dibujo cuando se descubrió haciendo bocetos de unos ojos que conocía demasiado bien para su bien. Sacó el cuaderno azul de su mochila en el que escribía entre clases y no encontró inspiración que no estuviera teñida con el mismo sabor amargo que tenía su boca. Podría dejarse llevar, sangrarse los sentimientos entre lás páginas, pero cuando, tiempo después, se topaba con letras acres, no podía evitar sentirse triste. Debería parar, desahacerse del dolor de cabeza que no le nacía precisamente de las sienes, eliminar los nudos en el estómago y la garganta. Quitarse de Arnold.

_Qué futil tu convicción, Helga._

Se dejó caer en la cama sin gracia y cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por dormir. Era inútil. Su imaginación, alentada por la paranoia, le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía dejar de visualizar mil y un situaciones que iban desde lo más ridículamente dulce y empalagoso, hasta lo más idiota._ "Que sólo es una cita, Pataki, ¡deja de casarlos mentalmente, demonios!"_

El problema era Arnold, como siempre. Arnold tan convencional, tan simplón y seguramente esforzándose tanto a la vez, porque, como siempre, no se daba cuenta de nada. Era peor que un ciego sin bastón. Todos lo sabían, nadie dudaba en afirmarlo en medio del secreteo. A Rachel le gustaba, era así de sencillo.

Habían sido compañeros de laboratorio por ya más de medio año y Helga de hecho, pensaba que ya se estaban tardando. Había días en que, optimista, se convencía de que nada iba a suceder. No veía signos de que Arnold intentara algo, nada más allá de la expectativa de los amigos en torno a ambos. Sin embargo, otros días se le nublaba el humor con signos de tormenta y se decía que no era sólo Clarkson la que mostraba interés. Pero no era su culpa, después de todo. Arnold iba por la vida enamorándose de mujeres que inspiraban el deseo de protegerlas hasta en el hombre más frío; calladas, tímidas, amigables, con un sentido del humor inocente, amables y con una buena dosis de rubor en las mejillas ante los cumplidos. Lo que ella llamaba un pan de dios, como Rachel. Eso que Helga nunca sería y que tampoco tenía ganas de ser.

_Qué aburrido eres, Shortman._

Dio un número de vueltas en la cama que le pareció infinito hasta que el sonido del teléfono le sacó del semi sopor en el que se había hundido, supuso que era Phoebe y, resiganada, contestó. Su voz irritada resonó al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Helga?

Tenía que estar teniendo una pesadilla. Se había quedado dormida finalmente y ahora escuchaba al melenudo en sueños, claro. Sueño o realidad, Helga no estaba nada contenta.

- ¿Qué quieres, cabeza de balón?

- Eh, yo no te vi en la escuela hoy y Phoebe te buscaba. Parecía preocupada.

¿Acaso sonaba culpable? ¿Preocupado? A él que diablos le importaba si se supone debía estar fuera o arreglándose para ello.

- Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Qué exagerados, ¿ahora ya no hay privacidad?

- Lamento oír eso, Helga. ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Métete en tus asuntos, Arnoldo. Es un buen consejo, te lo aseguro.

El resoplido del rubio le llegó claramente y ella enarcó una ceja. Ahora sonaba ligeramente enfadado y a Helga le dio por sentirse un poco mejor, sólo un poco. A fin de cuentas, no cualquiera lograba esa reacción del bueno de Arnold.

- Te recuerdo, Pataki, que mis amistades entran en mis asuntos.

- Lo que sea, Shortman. A todo esto, ¿no deberías estar ahora en algún cine o algo?

- ¿Qué?

Helga se mordió la lengua. Eso de las amistades la había desfasado y en su intento por salir del paso, había metido la pata. Arnold sonaba tan confundido, el pobre. La rubia se encontró dudando.

- Helga, ¿de qué hablas? ¿por qué un cine?

- Ya sabes, eso se hace normalmente en una cita. Con cena y todo, a menos que seas un tacaño.

No había vuelta atrás, mejor aprovechar el desliz y sacarse de dudas de una buena vez. Así podría dormir intranquila toda la noche y despertar con un humor de los mil demonios sin arrepentimiento alguno.

- No estoy seguro de saber de qué me hablas. A menos qué... espera, - ahora sonaba divertido, joder.- ¿te refieres a lo que Gerald me preguntó hoy?

- ¿Cómo se supone que sepa qué te preguntó Geraldo? No soy adivina ni, a diferencia tuya, una entrometida, cabeza de balón.

Para su sorpresa, Arnold se rió.

- Helga, ¿no estarás celosa?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Ya sabes, con todo ese rumor sobre Rachel y yo saliendo.

Tenía que estar bromeando. Era una broma de muy mal gusto, por cierto, porque el tono provocativo y alegre de Arnold le enfadaba y le ponía de los nervios a la vez.

- Yo no tendría porqué estar celosa de dos simplones juntos. Son tan desabridos que me da gusto no salir con nadie.

- Ya. Claro.

La incredulidad en la voz de Arnold la indignaba.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar semejante idiotez, Arnoldo?

- Entonces, ¿prefieres que te confirme que los rumores de hoy no son más que eso?

- ¿Eh?

- Gerald se lo ha imaginado todo. Le dije que pensaba en invitar a alguien hoy a salir y él asumió el resto.

- Ah.

A Helga le embargó desde la coronilla hasta los pies un alivio que no hubiera confesado ni a tortura. Lo que sí, toda su elocuencia habia corrido a esconderse a saber donde.

Arnold se rió, esta vez con más ganas. Helga frunció el ceño sin saber aún qué decir. Pero algo tenía que salirle de la boca, por el amor de dios.

- Qué decepción se van a llevar mañana tus amigos. Querrán colgar al cabeza de cepillo por emocionarlos con una noticia tan jugosa que resultó ser falsa

Sabía que el sarcasmo no le sonaba tan convincente, pero algo era algo. Arnold soltó una carcajada. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba al cabeza de balón?

La voz entusiasta de Arnold le contestó y Helga sabía que al otro lado del teléfono, el muy idiota estaba sonriendo cómo sólo el sabía hacerlo.

- No pienso defenderlo con el alboroto que hizo.

- Mmmhmm. - Ella misma quería matarlo por haberle hecho pasar una tarde miserable, así que sólo asintió apretando los dientes.

- Más importante aún, Helga, no me contestaste.

- No te contesté, ¿qué?

- ¿Cómo va tu dolor de cabeza?

Helga bufó y resignada, contestó.

- Mejor, Arnoldo, ahora deja de fastidiar si no quieres que vuelva.

- Está bien, sólo voy a fastidiarte una vez más, lo prometo.

- ¿Ah, sí? Atrévete, Cabeza de balón. Ya veremos si ves la luz del día.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche? Pensaba preguntarte en la escuela, pero no te encontré por ninguna parte.

Helga se quedó mirando al teléfono en su mano como ida. La pregunta era un reto, el tono de Arnold se lo dejaba claro. Era, también, una afirmación de algo que no se atrevía a pensar por temor a estar equivocada. No era tanto un 'quieres hacer algo' como un 'quieres salir conmigo'. Aunque bien podía ser una simple salida, ya habían salido antes, encontrándose de casualidad en el parque, las tiendas, en medio del resto de sus amigos. Nada concertado, pero podía ser que esto no fuera distinto de aquellos encuentros. Eso, todo estaba bien. Podía aceptar porque ahí no pasaba nada fuera de lo usual, ¿cierto?. Cierto... ¿Y su elocuencia? ¿A dónde rayos se metía?

- ¿Helga? - Ahora Arnold sonaba a una mezcla entre nervioso y preocupado. Estúpido Arnoldo.

- Eh, sí, vale... - quedo, al principio, y luego, _porque tenía una reputación, qué demonios_, con más entonación Pataki - ¡Pero nada de películas rosas!

- Me alegra que digas eso, - ¡¿de donde le salía tanta provocación descarada al idiota en la voz?! - tengo en mente algo menos común.

Helga podía sentir su respiración cortarse y a Arnold sonriéndole, satisfecho con el sonido que le llegaba a través de la línea tele´fonica. Qué le dieran.

Helga, muy a su pesar porque le acababan de ganar la batalla, sonrió maliciosamente. Todavía quedaba la guerra.

Tenía que ser Arnold, tan él. Y tenía que ser Helga, tan ella.

_Qué caray._

* * *

***.**

**.***

**¿Ya les dije que amo las viñetas? No necesitan una línea temporal qué seguir, así que puedo pasármela saltando como conejo de una escena a otra. Me encantaría jugar con el tiempo más allá de las letras, pero qué va, esto es divertido también. Además, mi inspiración está de suerte, como verán. Esto de escribir aquí se me está volviendo vicio de escape; probablemente nos leamos pronto.**

**Yéndome un poco por la tangente, (noo, ¿yo cuándo?), ¿se han dado cuenta que Helga y Arnold son unos obsesivos de lo peor? Además de obstinados. Creo que hoy me di cuenta. El problema es que Arnold la tiene más fácil porque siempre que Helga le decía 'déjalo correr', él lo hacía. Y con eso la dejaba pasar a ella también. Si se han dado cuenta, mi idea de Arnold es que creció para empatarle a Helga, ya no más 'déjalo correr'. Y con eso ya no la deja correr a esconderse. **

**No más zona de confort, vaya.**

**En fin, después de irme por las ramas, quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dejado. Con mención especial a _Johan_: te diría que me hiciste muy feliz, pero me quedaría corta. Nunca había recibido un review más bonito, hombre, ¡me hiciste el día! Te lo agradezco mucho porque de acordarme, también me haz alegrado el día nublado de hoy :)**

**Me retiro pues, os leo luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿A que no adivinan quién no tuvo clases pero sí mucho tiempo libre (en el cuál no avanzó nada en la tarea)?. **  
**La canción es If I can't have you (duh), en la versión de Sharleen Spiteri. Me encanta esa versión, por cierto. Y se lo debo a un gran amigo que suele alcahuetearme con música. Pueden ver esto como es una especie de homenaje o como ocio. Yo le voy a una mezcla de ambas cosas ;)**

**Bendito Disclaimer Que Me Evita La Cárcel (O Algo Así): Hey Arnold! y las letras de la canción aquí plasmadas no son de mi propiedad. Se las debemos a gente maravillosa como Craig Bartlett y The Bee Gees, además de Sharleen Spiteri.**

***.**  
**.***

* * *

La primera vez que realmente se da cuenta, Helga está mirando por la ventana mientras pasa la yema del indice por la orilla de la copa de cristal, ignorándolo con todo el descaro del que Arnold sabe que es capaz. Hace más de media hora que Helga llegó, tiró su mochila en el suelo y se sentó advirtiéndole que más le valía no hacerle perder el tiempo. Para cuando comienzan a intercambiar notas, el rubio se da cuenta de que algo anda mal. Helga es tosca, sí, pero su rudeza ahora mismo tiene algo distinto que no logra hallar tras lo dispersa que parece Pataki. Al final deciden ordenar algo y darse cinco minutos. Así que ahora están ahí, el uno frente al otro, con una mesa de por medio que más se asemeja a un abismo para Arnold.

Éste último toma un sorbo de su propia malteada y se aclara ruidosamente la garganta antes de atreverse una vez más a intentar romper el silencio entre ambos. Abre la boca y Helga se le adelanta musitando más para ella misma que para el rubio sentado frente a ella.

"Vaya ambientación."

Arnold levanta una ceja, "¿A qué te refieres?"

Helga le mira, por fin, y suelta una media sonrisa de lado que no le llega a los ojos con expresión cansada.

"La música, melenudo."

Arnold no comprende. Pero es que con Helga, es normal que eso le pase. Cuando cree entender, poder seguirle el paso, Helga da un giro en alguna esquina y desaparece, dejándolo caminar a su suerte una vez más. Lo único que se le ocurre es ponerle atención a la melodía que se deja escuchar de manera tenue en el café.

_**"Am I strong enough to see it through**_

_**Go crazy is what I will do"**_

Frunce el ceño porque le suena de alguna parte, pero no reconoce la voz femenina que le da vida a las letras de la canción. Le agrada, sin embargo; tiene una cierta determinación que le pone a mover los pies bajo la mesa sin que se percaté del todo.

_**"If I can't have you**_

_**I don't want nobody baby"**_

De nuevo se han quedado en silencio y Arnold abre los ojos como platos porque de súbito Helga ha unido su propia voz a la de la grabación en el coro. No le está mirando, se ha vuelto hacia la calle tras el cristal otra vez y parece casi absorta. Arnold apostaría a que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que está cantando en voz baja, los párpados entrecerrados y una mano cuyos dedos tamborilean sobre la mesa, el batido de vainilla olvidado de momento entre los cuadernos y los libros. Helga sigue repitiendo la letra como si no existiera nada más que ésta. El coro se repite y Arnold se da cuenta.

**_"If I can't have you_**

**_I don't want nobody baby_**

**_If I can't have you, oh oh oh..."_**

Le ha tomado casi diecisiete años y a decir verdad debería sentirse avergonzado, pero no puede porque se le está viniendo poco más de una década de repente y se queda paralizado, abrumado ante algo tan evidente y _¿cómo es que se le había escapado?_ Helga está ahí, frente a él, y es la primera vez que se le ocurre que Helga es realmente una chica. Que probablemente le guste alguien, que alguna vez habrá usado tacones y un vestido distinto al de su infancia, que quizás suela cantar tal y como ahora lo hace, en su habitación y elevando la voz. Que esa expresión de ligera tristeza que se asoma a su rostro la ha llevado puesta antes. Se le ocurre también que tal vez esté pensando en alguien cuando casi susurra las letras y _If I can't have you_ que ahora entiende la sonrisa cansada de Helga _I don't want nobody baby_, la música que insinua más de lo dice.

Es cuestión de segundos y con eso basta porque se alarga en la eternidad y parece no tener fin.

Helga con el cabello rubio revuelto en una coleta alta y sin gorra azul ni moño rosa. Helga con la ropa que le queda holgada y en la cual se le ve cómoda. Helga sin la uniceja, que desapareció un día a principios del año escolar junto con los accesorios en el cabello y sin que nadie se atreviera a pedir explicaciones. Helga sin fruncir el entrecejo, sin sarcasmo en la voz, sin impaciencia en los gestos. Helga con la mirada perdida, la voz curvada en un tono suave; Helga irradiando algo que tira de él y que no sabe qué es, pero le está carcomiendo por dentro repentinamente porque le han dado ganas de acercársele, de decirle algo o de levantarse y marcharse en silencio.

Pero no se decide a moverse porque, así como él no es simplemente distraído, la rubia no es simplemente una chica. Es Helga. Es la misma Helga que los acompañaba a tirar piedras en el lago, la única que se les unía a los chicos cuando jugaban en lugares tan inciertos como el basurero y a quién no le importaba llenarse de lodo y rasparse codos y rodillas, la que gritaba y se tomaba tan en serio los partidos de beisbol y les exigía que le dejaran participar. La misma que también se había aprendido todas las líneas de Julieta para una obra escolar y que un día de tantos había aparecido con flores trenzadas en el pelo y unos ojos que echaban chispas. Helga G. Pataki, quién nunca había tenido sentido para Arnold, pero que siempre se descubría tratando de adivinar. Aquella rubia maleducada de ojos azules con la que choca cada dos por tres y no sólo en las esquinas, sino también en los momentos cruciales de su vida. De una manera u otra, siempre ha estado ahí y a Arnold no le cabe en la cabeza que se haya pasado tanto tiempo viendo sin ver.

La música termina y es como si algo hubiera cambiado en el aire que se respira entre ambos. Helga se vuelve a mirarle y alza una ceja ante la cara de sorpresa que sabe que está poniendo. Es que le ha pillado desprevenido y todavía no acaba de sacudirse el peso de su epifanía de encima.

"Quita esa cara de idiota, en serio." Se lleva la copa a los labios, ignorando la pajilla y continúa en tono casual. "Es de los Bee Gees. La original, al menos. No reconozco a quién pertenece esta versión."

Arnold la mira, desorbitado y en silencio. Parece que su compañera de proyecto cree que se encuentra pasmado debido a que no conoce la melodía. Helga frunce el ceño y pone esa mueca de irritada que le conoce de toda la vida porque se la ha dirigido especialmente a él demasiadas veces. Le quiere hacer un montón de preguntas, pero las palabras se niegan a dejar su boca.

"Hey, tierra a Arnoldo. ¿Qué demonios pasa por esa hueca cabeza tuya?"

Eso parece traerle de vuelta e ignora el comentario para decir algo, lo que sea.

"If I can't have you" no puede evitar decirlo en tonada "Estabas cantando."

Lo que fuera, pero eso no. Arnold se da una patada mentalmente cuando Helga le mira como miraría a Curly corriendo en calzoncillos por el patio. Está a punto de corregirse pero a la rubia se le suaviza la expresión y suelta un suspiro que suena a exasperación y simpatía.

"Olga solía ponerla de vez en cuando. La música es uno de los pocos gustos que compartimos." Se encoge de hombros y ahora pone una expresión que huele a reto tras la sonrisa maliciosa "Y sí, me la sé. ¿Algún problema, cabeza de balón?"

Piensa que sí. _No solamente uno, sino muchos problemas, Helga_. Se han ido acumulando uno tras otro y Arnold se descubre cansado de dejarlos pasar, de hacer la vista gorda y guardarlos en un rincón empolvado de su mente. Ya no puede porque acaba de ver a Helga cantando con _esa_ cara y porque siente que el coro de la mentada canción le sigue tirando de las mangas, pidiéndole que le escuche atentamente porque, como Helga, esconde mucho más de lo que uno podría creer.

Y debe de estar perdiendo la cabeza, porque saca valor de no sabe dónde y le sonríe de oreja a oreja. Se está volviendo demente, eso es. En definitiva.

"No, ninguno en absoluto Helga."

La muchacha pone cara de extrañeza ante la repentina sonrisa, pero no comenta nada al respecto. "Más te vale." Una pausa. "Como sea, terminemos con esto de una vez. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que sentarme a ver autos pasar mientras disfruto de tu invaluable compañía."

El rubio rueda los ojos. A Helga parece haberle vuelto el humor, incluso si aún tiene ese dejo decaído en la mirada.

"Lo siento, Helga, es sólo que tenía curiosidad." En presente. Tiene curiosidad, siempre la ha tenido cuando se trata de ella. No importa que ahora le perfore el estómago con sensaciones raras, que ahora sea más fuerte que nunca y le esté matando por encontrar respuestas a las que asirse. "Me tomaste por sorpresa."

"Maldita sea, Arnold, entiendo que eres de mente corta pero ¿vas a decirme que nunca en tu vida se te ocurrió que podía aprenderme algo tan simple como una canción?" Hay una mezcla de burla y condescendencia en la pregunta, pero también un ligero disgusto que se trasparenta cuando dice "Me siento ofendida, zopenco."

Arnold se ríe un poco, pero no puede evitar sentirse él también un poco ofendido porque la rubia con mohín ha dado en el blanco: de momento se siente, efectivamente, de mente corta. Y porque no tiene idea de qué, en el nombre del cierlo, está pasando. No acaba de entender las implicaciones de su epifanía. "No era mi intención ofenderte, Pataki. Pero comprenderás que me deje boquiabierto el ver a la "matona" de la escuela cantando algo de los Bee Gees."

Casi se arrepiente de haber respondido algo así, con comillas en el aire y todo. Eso, claro, hasta que ve a Helga ponerse roja hasta las orejas y lanzándole miradas de indignación. De un tiempo para acá, ya no se le antoja tan amenazadora (ahora menos) y sonríe de lado ante una incrédula rubia.

"No seas idiota, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Si le dieras un mejor uso a tu enorme cabeza en vez de pasártela fantaseando con Lila lo sabrías."

Arnold frunce el ceño antes de subir la bandera de guerra una vez más porque, se ha dado cuenta, sí. Pero sigue siendo un despistado sin remedio y todavía le falta darse cuenta de muchas más cosas.

* * *

Finalmente, en algún momento entre las discusiones que no terminan, las copas vacías de contenido y la música que ahora cambia sin que le presten atención, logran terminar el borrador para su proyecto de historia. Pgan la cuenta y mientras esperan el cambio Helga está estirada en la silla mirando al techo sin decidirse a guardar sus cosas y levantarse. Arnold la mira de reojo al mismo tiempo que apila los cuadernos y los libros en la mesa. Se la ha pasado bien al lado del torbellino que es Pataki y le cuesta admitir que no se le dificulta admitirlo. También está el hecho de que no le abandona la imagen de Helga siguiendo la música para sí pero con la mirada en otra parte. Sí, probablemente a Helga le gusta alguien. Y Arnold pone cara de confusión ante la sensación que le embarga de que ha perdido el suelo así sin más.

Por fin Helga se levanta de un salto cuando el mesero se acerca con varias monedas y un billete y comienza a meter cuadernos y libros en la mochila sin decir palabra. Arnold también se pone de pie.

Salen en silencio y el aire cálido les pega en la cara y les revuelve el cabello cuando comienzan a caminar en sentido contrario al suyo. Arnold sabe que faltan varias calles más para que se separen, pero la apremiante necesidad de decir algo se le atora en la garganta sin que pueda impedirlo. ¿Y qué le va a decir exactamente? No le parece conveniente soltar de pronto _"Oye Helga, perdona, pero eres una chica ¿cierto?" "Oye Helga, ¿pensabas en alguien particular mientras decías 'If I can't have you'?" "Oye Helga, tienes razón. Soy un zopenco."_

En cambio se maravilla de su propio arrojo cuando manda el nudo en su garganta al diablo y habla con la voz más tranquila del mundo.

"¿Mañana a la misma hora?" Y es una pregunta que se muere de ansias en la espera y también es una pregunta que suena más como una promesa. Helga se vuelve tan rápido a verlo que el gesto le parece cómico, los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente antes de alzar las cejas para contestar con un sarcasmo apurado antes de desviar la mirada.

"Brillante idea, Arnoldo; pasar más tiempo juntos. Así podremos acabar de arrancarnos los cabellos el uno al otro."

"Te verás guapísima sin pelo."

Ahora definitivamente su cordura se ha ido de paseo. Y la rubia también parece creerlo porque se detiene y parece debatirse entre la risa y la confusión.

"Qué jodidamente raro eres, Arnold. Había algo en tu bebida ¿verdad?" Le da un golpe ligero en el brazo y le sonríe con precaución, como si fuera a morderle, porque no reconoce a este rubio que ha estado extraño todo el día y de pronto se suelta a decir cosas tan a la ligera.

Arnold se pasa la mano por el rostro e inhala en un intento por recuperar el sentido.

"Quizás sí. Quién sabe."

Helga sigue confundida y alza una ceja, un poco perdida "Ya. Apresúrate si quieres llegar temprano a casa y desintoxicarte."

"Sí..." El rubio hace una pausa y suspira porque sigue sin darse por vencido "Helga, tenemos que terminar de redactar el trabajo."

"Por si no te diste cuenta, melenudo, eso hicimos hoy. Hace no mucho, de hecho."

Sabe que la está molestando, que está tentando su suerte más de lo que debería. Lo nota en el resoplido de la muchacha a su lado y en cómo apura el paso, pero no se detiene.

"Sí, pero debemos pasarlo en limpio y hay algunos detalles que quisiera agregar." _Mentiroso_ parece decirle la mirada incrédula de Helga y no puede más que darle la razón en su mente; no sabe que le pasa para que ahora esté inventando excusas. Pésimas excusas, además, porque le hace falta ingenio para estas cosas.

"Pues agrégalos tú entonces, no hace falta ser un genio para poner uno o dos párrafos más sin ayuda." Le da unas palmadas socarronas en la espalda y Arnold por poco se clava al suelo "Confío en el criterio de tu cabeza de balón. No puede estar llena de aire, contrario a mis creencias"

"Helga..."

Ésta saca todo el aire por la nariz, molesta y resignada al contestarle "Ya vale Arnaldo. Entiendo que no dejarás de atormentarme con tu odiosa presencia hasta que terminemos el bendito proyecto. No me queda de otra al parecer."

"Gracias Helga."

"Sí, lo que sea."

Arnold le sonríe y Helga lo ignora a propósito en pos de mascullar para ella sobre necios que no saben mejor como para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Llegan a la calle en que cada uno tomará un rumbo distinto y Arnold no deja de sonreír.

"Te veré mañana entonces."

"Pff, claro. Ya estoy contando los segundos que faltan."

"Lo que tú digas, Helga."

La rubia pone los ojos en blanco una vez más antes de alejarse y despedirse con la mano sin mirar atrás.

Arnold comienza a caminar de nuevo mientras piensa en todas las preguntas que quiere hacerle a Helga al otro día y en las respuestas que ya tiene. Es todo muy raro y familiar a la vez. Helga y él: caos y desorden que se niega a desenmarañarse del todo. Por ahora al menos, porque Arnold está decidido a encontrarle sentido. Como siempre, como nunca antes.

El viento se lleva las notas de la melodía que va silbando, pero le deja el recuerdo de la tarde coloreado tras las pestañas.

* * *

**.***

***.**

**Las cosas que a una se le ocurren en el camión. En fin, espero que la idea en general se haya entendido y que la actualización haya sido de su agrado; que esto como un comienzo vaya. **  
**Nos leemos en otra ocasión, me largaré a cantar (el anuncio publicitario del día es descarado y lleva por título Rilo Kiley. Jo, son buenísimos [si te va su estilo, claro.]) y a tratar de apaciguar la gripe, así que no sé para cuando subiré algo nuevo.**

**Ah, y Arnold es un tonto sin remedio. Todos lo sabemos, pero vaya. Tenía que decirlo.**

**Hasta pronto :P**


End file.
